


The Rock They Break Themselves Against

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble Series, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: Killers and lab rats and villains look at you. You reflect.





	The Rock They Break Themselves Against

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).

> I know you said any fandom, but I'm not really sure this stands alone without knowing the canon. Apologies! It's my first ever IF. I hope you like it!

Playable here: <http://notebook.lianamir.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/The-Rock-They-Break-Themselves-Against.html>

Or on [itch.io](https://anonymous-unconventional.itch.io/the-rock-they-break-themselves-against)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone quite familiar with this canon, you may look at some of the problems and solutions or ideas in this story and know from the light novels why some of them wouldn't work that way or should play out differently, etc. I admit to knowing LNs only by osmosis, and simply wanted to play out some what ifs as a way of exploring Accelerator's character. Please indulge me, and thank you!


End file.
